Spells and Flames
by superturbo120
Summary: After Emma cast a portal spell to Copper Canyon, Max Keeah,Steel, and Silver are zapped away to Miami from Copper Canyon!As they adjust to life until they can find a way back home,new friendships form and Keeah discovers the truth about her past and some new powers as an old foe returns (Co-Written with Jackie Winters)
1. The Portal

**hey everyone! okay so I know I _should _be working on my other Max Steel fanfic but I really want to post this so please don't hate me but look on the bright side, I already have most of the story laid out so the updates shouldn't be so far apart and you won't have to wait so long. Oh and this story is co-written** **with my friend Jackie Winters and features her OC Keeah Silver, and my OC Sydney Gold makes a cameo and is mentioned from time to time .So Without any further delay, here's chapter one of Spells and Flames and as I always say, remember to Review,Favorite,And Follow!**

**(oh and before I forget, I do NOT own Max Steel,Every Witch Way or even Keeah, all rights belong to their respective owners, the only thing I DO own is the story line (well technically half of it, Jackie Winters owns the other half))**

* * *

"Come on Em, let's grab Hex and spell trouble" Andi Cruz pleaded to her best friend, Emma Alonzo.

"Oh alright, Hexi, here, now" Emma commanded as a large old book levitated and floated in front of Emma. "Now sit" she said as the Hexoren floated down on her lap and a light purple glow covered the book "okay so, what spell should we try?"

"Ooh how about a portal spell? You never know when that'll come in handy" Andi said. The Hexoren glowed brighter and flipped pages by itself until it came to an old page

"This could work" Emma said. Emma's hand began to glow as she recited the words on the page. "I might be in some need of some new companions…how about a portal from Copper Canyon!"

* * *

_In Copper Canyon…_

"Max! Give me back my sketchbook this instant before I fry you!" Keeah shouted at her older brother

"You got to catch me first!" Max shouted back as he ran away, his ultra-link, Steel, floating beside him

"gladly…okay, I just hope my new powers work" Keeah said as she held out her hand and a wall formed in front of Max as he turned around and didn't notice the wall

"Ha ha! Whoa!" Max said as he ran into the wall

"Ooh that outta hurt" Keeah's Ultra link, Silver said. Max looked up as Kee grabbed her sketchbook

"I thought you knew by now not to take my stuff" Kee said as Max stood up

"What? I can't try?" he teased as Keeah playfully hit him with her sketchbook. Kee turned around and she noticed a purple mist

"M-Max..."

"What is it Kee-what is that?!"

"Do you expect us to know?!" Kee and Silver said in unison. The purple mist begins to build up into a portal and it began to drag things into it.

"Max? w-what now?" Kee said, growing worried

"I-I don't know!" Max said as the purple mist began to surround them and they couldn't see anything

"Ah! Help me Kee!" Silver said as she was dragged into the portal along with Steel

"Silver! Steel!" Max and Kee said

"W-we have to go after them!" Kee said

"Well then… let's jump in! Woo hoo!" Max yelped as he jumped into the portal

"Idiot…" Keeah mumbled as she was dragged into the portal behind her brother

* * *

_In Miami..._

Emma ends the spell with her signature snap and a purple mist begins to form into a portal

"Whoa! That's so cool" Andi said excitedly

"I know! I wonder what'll come through" Emma said as Silver flew out of the portal and in between the girls.

"Ouch! Man that hurt!"

"What the heck is that thing?!" Andi said as she stepped back a little

"I-I don't know uh…I think we are in some serious trouble, but now I will form a bubble!" Emma said as her hand began to glow. At that minute, Steel comes flying out of the portal and crashes into Sil

"Ow Steel?! Watch it!" Silver exclaimed

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Steel said back as Emma finished casting the spell and trapped the two ultra-links in it.

"Hey! Let us out!" Silver said as she and Steel tried to break out of the magic bubble. Emma and Andi just stood in shock at the two Ultra-links in front of them. Max soon tumbled out of the portal, his sister not far behind

"Ouch! Okay that hurt a lot more than I thought" Max complained as he tried to get up, but Kee already fell out of the portal and landed on top of him. "Ow! Keeah!" Max said as they both got up and saw their Ultra-Links trapped.

"Silver! Steel!" Max and Kee said together

"Let them go!" Kee said

"Okay now I'm lost!" Andi spoke up

"Just let them go! Before I have to use my Dragon Flame" Kee commanded

"wait…First I want to know, who are you" Emma replied calmly

"yeah and what are those?" Andi said pointing to Silver and Steel

"those are our ultra-links, Silver and Steel, and I'm Keeah McGrath"

"And I'm Maxwell McGrath"

"woah so you two are like bro and sis? because you look nothing alike" Andi said

"I'm adopted, but now I have questions, where are we? because we look like we landed in a land of ponies and glitter" Kee said walking over to Emma's desk and picking up a bottle of pink glitter and inspecting it before placing it down.

"hey! I scrapbook" Emma defended crossing her arms

"sorry, I'm not much of a girly girl, I would prefer going to the skate park than the mall"

"you skate? cool!" Andi said

"Andi, not the time" Emma scolded "and to answer your question, you're in Miami, Florida"

"Florida?!" Max and Kee exclaimed at the same time

"man, Mom's gonna kill us" Kee said

"hello? still trapped here" Silver spoke up

"oh right, hold on Sil" Kee said as she raised her hand and zaps the bubble with a bolt of white flames. The bubble explodes and the ultra-links fly next to their respective hosts. Emma and Andi exchange worried glances and Andi speaks up.

"w-whoa, are you some kind of witch?"

"What? No! But...No I m not a witch! I was born with my powers! The Dragon Flame"

"I-I've never heard of it" Emma said

"well this is it" Kee said holding out her hand and a flame danced around and quickly vanished

woah that's so cool, i've never seen anything...magical happen around here before" Emma said before Andi spoke up

"but Em what about-" Andi said before Emma quickly elbowed her.

"yeah nice try...I can practically see through any lie" Kee said as she didn't notice an aquamarine glow come from her fingertips and quickly dim.

"now, what are you hiding?" Max questioned

"well I'm a witch! Wait I didn't mean to say that!" Emma blurted out

"you're a witch?!" everyone but Andi said in unison

"Yes I am! Ugh I didn't mean to say that either! What am I under?! A truth spell?!" Emma blurted out again

"woah are you some sort of evil witch?" Kee questioned

"no not at all! I'm a good witch, a chosen one" Emma blurted out again

"Now that's awesome!" Kee said

"hey Em, do you think Maddie could've cast the spell?" Andi said

"No she couldn't have cast it,she said she lost her powers the day of the dance, and besides she wouldn't have any reason to cast it,she's happy I'm with Daniel, and were friends now, her and her mom are coming for dinner with me and my...dad! He can't see you guys! He doesn't know about my powers"

"so now what?" Kee asked as Emma's dad's voice floated up the stairs

"Emma? what's going on up there?" He asked as he could be heard coming up the stairs

* * *

**okay small cliffie! and i'm sorry if this seems rushed,that's because it is, I have a super hard test in a few days so now is the only time I could be able to post this. So remember to Review,Favorite,and Follow! and see ya until the next update! SuperTurbo, out!**


	2. Questions and Bad News

**hello FanFiction readers! And as I promised, here's the update on Spells & Flames! So let's just get into the story, and Remember to Review, Favorite, And Follow!**

* * *

"Emma? What's going on up there?" Mr. Alonzo asked as his footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Oh man, he can't see you guys" Emma said panicking

"Uh…um…quick! Hold your breath!" Andi said

"What?!" Keeah and Max said in unison

"When I snap my fingers, hold your breath!" Emma clarified as her hands began to glow a light purple and she recited a spell "My dad will see them, that I fear, now get these four out of here!" She said and the purple glow covered the four as they vanished into thin air

* * *

Max and Kee were teleported out of Emma's bedroom and ended up in Iradium High's Pool, not noticing a certain blogger watching them. "w-where are we" Keeah asked through coughs as she and Max swam up.

"I-I don't know" Max said through coughs. Max and Kee swam out of the pool and got out and looked at their surroundings when Max spotted an old poster that read Iradium high Dance "hey look" Max said as he pointed to the poster "we must be at her high school"

"Oh maybe…" Keeah said trying to dry her soaked hair

* * *

_At Emma's House_

"Emma? What's going on? I thought I heard voices" Mr. Alonzo said stepping into Emma's bedroom. Emma and Andi quickly looked around for a clever excuse.

"Oh that was just my uh…video game" Andi said as she quickly grabbed her laptop and showed Mr. Alonzo a title screen of a video game she was playing, _Guns N Glory Zombies_.

"Um yeah, it's interactive so it seems like a real person is talking to you!" Emma said

"Oh…alright...oh and Emma remember, Maddie and her mom are coming over for dinner later" Mr. Alonzo said as Emma nodded

"Alright dad" Emma said as she closed the door and listened to her dad go back down the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one" Andi said putting her laptop down "you better bring them back"

"Alright" Emma said as her hand began to glow "now that I have let them be, teleport the four back to me!" Emma said as Max and Keeah appeared, soaked with Steel and Silver floating right next to them.

"Ha! Keeah you look like Knight after you gave him a bath" Silver said

"It's not funny Sil" Keeah scolded

"Alright" Silver agreed as Keeah tried to get as much water out of her hair as possible

"Now um…" Keeah trailed off realizing she didn't know the girls' names

"Emma, my name is Emma" Emma said properly introducing herself

"And I'm Andi" Andi said as Keeah nodded

"Right Emma now, what the heck?!" Keeah exclaimed

"Yeah, why did you open a portal or whatever to a pool?" Max continued

"Sorry" Emma apologized "that happens a lot, when I cast a teleporting spell, they always end up in Iradium High School's pool"

"It's true" Andi continued "we don't know why, It just happens" she said

"Ok ok…wow that water is cold, the waves at home are better, even in winter" Kee said shivering a little

"Agreed" Max said as Keeah rolled her eyes and held out her hand. It began to glow with her powers as flames began to surround her. Once the flame vanished there was no trace of any water on her anywhere. Max on the other hand was still soaked. Emma realized this and held out her hand.

"Here Max, I'll dry you off" She said as her hand began to glow and she recited a spell "I'm not sure this will work, but I have to at least try; and now you will be dry!" She said as a ray of magic swirled around Max as he closed his eyes and a mysterious breeze entered the room. Once everything was still, the water was gone and Max slowly opened his eyes

"Huh? Wow, it worked!" he said once he saw that he was completely dry "and it's better than when someone ends up burning me" he said glaring at Keeah

"That was not my fault; it was your idea that cost you your eyebrows" Keeah defended as Emma raised an eyebrow in curiosity but stayed silent. Andi walked over to Emma's bed and closed her _Guns n Glory: Zombies_ game and opened up another game _Zombie Killer 7_. She started playing the game with the volume up and Keeah instantly recognized it and walked over in curiosity

"Hey is that Zombie Killer Seven?" she questioned as she glanced at the computer

"Yeah, do you play?" Andi questioned as a grin spread across Kee's face

"Play? Ha, Max can't beat me" She bragged.

"Wait a minute" Andi said as she typed on her laptop "you're KS? You have the highest score on the leaderboard!" she said as she showed the screen to Keeah

"Yep! Why thank you! Wait seriously?! I thought my score was way low! Last time I checked the leader board was...last month" Kee said as she double checked. Max just rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your zombies" he said

"Hey!" Keeah said but Max ignored her and continued

"Steel do you think you could call N-TEK and tell them where we are? Uncle Ferris must be getting worried" he asked

"I'll try...Unless the magic or whatever messed up our connect...ion...great...it's jacked up" Steel said as an '_x' _replaced his eye for a moment and Silver checked as an '_x'_ replaced her eye and quickly vanished

"Mine too! We can't contact anyone" she said as Max and Keeah tried to think of another way to get home.

"Well…it would definitely take too much energy to fly the 2000 miles without rest" Max said eliminating that choice

"And as for our cell phones" Keeah said as she held up her cell phone leaking out water "well that's one way to tell ya we don't have service" She said

"Great...wait a minute, if we're in Florida then who is going to fight Dredd while we're gone?" Max said as Kee rolled her eyes

"Who?" Emma questioned

"He's Just some pain in the butt guy" Kee clarified and Emma nodded "And really Max? He comes and goes! Last time we saw him was during the Makino invasion" Keeah scolded

"The what?" Andi asked as Max ignored her and kept arguing with Kee

"Fine, but what about Toxon and Extroyer?" He asked

"Ugh you're such a nitwit! Sydney, Gold, and N-Tek can handle it!" Keeah said

"What- Hey!" Max said as he held his hand out and accidentally sent a blast of Turbo Energy past Keeah and it soared out the window

"Hey! Oh you're so dead Max!" Kee said as she lit one hand on fire and took a step towards him before Andi stepped in the way

"Hey stop it! Both of you!" she said as the fire on Kee's hand vanished

"Now, what are you two talking about?" Emma asked calmly

"Um...Well Dredd is a seriously sick dude who can absorb Max's energy Turbo energy .Mine is way different which Dredd can't take .Toxon is a creep who relies on chemicals Extroyer is a...I dunno any other way to say it but he's a beast like monster who turns into creepy animals and ...Elementor is this mega huge monster who is four combined that controls all the elements and-" Keeah said running out of breath and Max cut her off

"Whoa Kee slow down, you're running out of breath, I'll take it from here" Max said before continuing "it's only fair that if you told us your secret, we tell you ours, we are Max Steel and Keeah Silver, protectors of Copper Canyon and we fight alongside our friend, Sydney Gold and a top secret organization called N-Tek run by our Uncle Ferris" He said as Andi and Emma couldn't believe what they were hearing and Andi finally found her voice

"No way" Andi said in disbelief before Emma spoke up

"And who are, the Makino?" she asked

"We...don't know much since my uncle won't tell us" Max said

"All we know is that they're evil Ultralinks and their leader" Steel said

"But thankfully we're not evil" Silver clarified as the girls nodded

"Whoa, that sounds as bad as the principal" Emma meant to say in her head but accidentally said it aloud and Keeah and Max heard her

"Who?" Kee questioned as Andi explained

"She was this power mad witch who tried stealing Emma's powers...but she's gone now"

"Yeah, a few of my friends and two witches helped me defeat her" Emma said before correcting herself "Well actually it was a witch and a Churi Kanay"

"A what?" Max and Keeah asked in unison

"A Churi Kanay, it means, the son of fire, which means he's able to control elements like fire and ice" Emma clarified

"Hey that's just like you Kee! Well the fire part that is" Max pointed out

"Well yeah, kind of" Keeah said

"And it's true, I saw him heat up a pot of water with his finger and freeze someone with a single breath" Andi said

"Whoa! That rocks! I'd love to meet your friends sometime, well if we had the chance" Keeah said before Emma and Andi's phones rang out signaling that there was something they should see. Emma pulled out her phone and checked to see what it was

"Uh oh…" She said as a serious look covered her face

"What is it?" Max questioned

"Well…" Emma said before revealing the bad news…

* * *

**End of chapter! So what did you guys think about that cliffhanger? What is Emma's news? What's going to happen? Well I guess you'll just have to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you guys at the next update!**

** SuperTurbo, out!**


	3. im so sorry

**hey everyone...alright I don't have enough time so i'll make this quick...i'm putting both of my stories on hiatus...i'm sooo soooo sorry to everyone reading this but I don't have a choice and I had some really awesome ideas for them too but my laptop charger is busted and my laptop is dead so I have no access to this site until further notice...so...goodbye for now fanfiction...**


End file.
